This can't possibly be love, can it?
by TheShadowXDS
Summary: Well in short Sasuke falls in love for a girl who came to the village hidden in the leaves named Ayame. He's never felt like this before so it makes him feel very nervous. The two do many exploits in trying to stay together. Note: I do not own Naruto. I do this as a request.
1. Epilogue: The new life!

Sasuke laid back in bed tired from the mission he had just returned from. He was hoping to maybe call Ayame, trying to get her to come over but he knew she would hesitate. He looked up as Itachi knocked on his door,"little brother, you have a visitor." He smiled looking at him with his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke looked over at the person who had just walked in. It was Ayame and she was wearing a short pink skirt, and a white blouse that showed the top of her breasts. He smiled and sat up looking at her,"what are you doing here Aya?" Ayame laughed cutely and replied with a gleam in her eye,"Just came to check up on my best friend! I heard from Lord Naruto you were back so I came to see you!" He smiled moving his eyes to check out her various sides. Man was she pretty, he liked her for so long since he met her when he finally returned after the fourth great ninja war. Ayame moved closer to him pulling him up to his feet, "come on! Lets go look around!"

She ran to the door almost leaving him behind. Sasuke followed slipping on his shoes and grabbed his headband wrapping it around his forehead, He knew she would probably never like him. He followed her as she was outside talking to the seventh hokage. Naruto smiled looking at him,"hi Sasuke! ", Sasuke replied with the usual "hmph" and a nod of his head. He too was hokage but he let Naruto handle all the paper work while he worked out in the field. Ayame grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him away after saying their goodbyes to Lord 7th. They went shopping for a couple hours, Sasuke of course payed for everything. He smiled and didn't mind at all paying for her. Her company is what actually mattered to him, and nothing else. They relaxed and sat in the cool shade of a tree drinking from some nice cool water after they took all the clothes back to Ayame's house. Sasuke stared into Ayame's eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, he knew she was

the one for him.

She was kind, pretty, sweet, and rumor has it she was kinda pervy but that didn't bother him. Before he had met her he didn't like anyone or care much for anyone as an individual but the village as a whole. He didn't know how to tell his best friend how he felt about her and he knew with Sakura and Ino always around him he could never be with her. Sasuke stared at her face obviously admiring the gentle quality of her white skin tone and silk hair. Ayame finally noticed Sasuke and asked,"is there something on my face?" Sasuke hesitated but replied,"no... you just look amazing this evening." Ayame blushed and laughed,"na I'm all weird right now!" They both laughed before Sasuke finally brought up the topic of dating. "Aya...would you..." Sasuke hesitated feeling nervous, even on the battlefield he wasn't like this. He never felt so nervous in his life as he quietly took her hand and looked down at the floor. "Would you like to get some...Ramen later?" Ayame blushed as she nodded feeling really shy about all of this.

*hours later*

Ayame had finally chosen a red dress to wear for her date with Sasuke. She smiled and giggled at the thought of Sasuke and her on a date. She thought about his well toned body and how sexy she thought he was. She had always found him attractive and she began to feel a heat blossom from between her legs. "Oh...Sasuke...", she moaned slightly moving her hand down into her sweat pants as she laid down on her bed. She rubbed her clit slowly as it turned her on immensely and she could barely handle the thought of him ontop of her ravashing her body. "Oh Sasuke!", she moaned loudly as she stuck two fingers inside her pussy causing some of her lady juices to spill out onto the bed. "Sasuke! Yes please stick it in!", She closed her eyes imagining what Sasuke would do to her. The fiery passion that was inside of her burned even hotter as she began to thrust all two fingers inside herself earning loud moans from her own self. Minutes later she came on the bed with some of her juices onto the bed and ruining her favorite panties. "Oh bugger!", she laughed and cleaned up her mess quickly then entering the bath. "Sasuke...", she realized she wasn't dreaming and he had really asked her out on a date.

*20 mins later in the Uchiha Household.*

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room to see him trying on different shirts all with the Uchiha clan crest somewhere on them."whats going on little brother?", Itachi asked looking semi-curious. "I've got a date Itachi..." Sasuke replied calmly staring and choosing a white button up shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the sleeves. "Is it with Sakura, Ino, or Ayame? I mean I only ask cus you have like fourty girls on your dick. Haha.", he laughed and stared at the shirts. Sasuke punched his brother hard in the chest almost strong enough to send him flying but Itachi dissolved into a bunch of crows. Sasuke stared,"its with Ayame you idiot!", Itachi laughed and appeared at the door after dispelling his genjutsu. "Oh yeah I forgot our cousin is here, you know Castiel Uchiha. He finally came back from his journey and it seems he unlocked Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan just like you." Sasuke nodded and finished getting ready as he left torwards the door on his way to pick up Ayame.


	2. The Date

Castiel Uchiha stood outside blocking Sasuke's path as he came out the door. "Move Castiel!", Sasuke yelled pushing Castiel out of the way. Castiel felt annoyed by this and weaved a couple handsigns behind Sasuke's back. "Blaze Release: Amateratsu Wave!, Castiel said as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Sasuke turned around and jumped out of the way as the black flames engulfed the spot where he was standing on. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated as he met Castiel in the eyes. Castiel's Mangekyo was unique as it was a purple shuriken with a black background yet it looks as if he hadn't transplanted anyone's eyes into him. "Castiel we can fight later but not right now cus I've got a date!", Sasuke exclaimed clearly angry that Castiel had almost burned him alive. Sasuke ran off quickly hopping through the roof's of the nearby houses. Finally after quite a bit of running he reached Ayame's house where she herself was waiting outside. He jumped down and met her eyes as the sun started to go down. Ayame jumped slightly shocked as Sasuke jumped down but she expected no less from him. He was part of the legendary Uchiha clan and he was most likely to act this way. She took his hand into hers and held it. Sasuke stared at her admiring how she had her hair down noticing its long and wavy dirty blonde hair. "Ready Aya?", Sasuke kindly asked as she nodded.

Sasuke took her for a walk through the village quietly knowing Ichiraku Ramen was busy at this time of the day since Naruto was on his break. He chuckled slightly realizing Naruto was always eating Ramen so he would probably be there all day. Ayame noticed Sakura and Ino walking in their direction and she knew how those two would constantly be all over Sasuke if they saw him. She sighed, luckily they hadn't seen them yet so she still had time. She pinned Sasuke up against a nearby fence and kissed him passionately wrapping his hands around her waist moving them slightly lower. Sakura and Ino must have noticed this as they walked quickly trying to avoid the sight of the two. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back with the exact passion, he had never kissed a girl before and based on the fact that she slowly began to move his hands lower onto her butt must have meant he was doing good job. Finally Ayame broke the kiss as she took in fresh air from the street. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he asked,"why did you do that Aya?". Ayame stared down blushing hard and she just pressed her face into Sasuke's chest. She gasped quietly as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. Ayame felt his chest with one of her hands and thought quietly,"oh my...his abs are hard...I guess being a ninja does give some advantages...". She listened to his heartbeat quietly as it was calm and very soothing she almost felt like sleeping in his arms. Ayame closed her eyes quietly falling asleep in his arms as Sasuke looked down at her.

Sasuke tapped her shoulder and she woke up slowly rubbing her pretty eyes. She was cute when she was sleeping but Sasuke knew he had to get her some dinner or else she will be extra hungry in the morning. The couple walked along the dirt road smiling. Ayame hadn't said one word as she was naturally shy while on a date with him. Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. She smiled as she noticed she fit perfectly in his arms. Sasuke smiled as they sat down at Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Well what'll it be?" asked the Ayame that was attending behind the counter. Sasuke looked at the specials, "we'll have two bowls of...", Ayame stared up at the dark sky while Sasuke ordered. "Two bowls of Miso Ramen with Pork". Teuchi nodded,"Coming right up Lord Sixth!" as he began cooking up the Ramen. Sasuke stared up at the sky with ease, Maybe it was time for him to settle down. Ayame made him feel like a different person and he knew she had faith in him.

Teuchi placed the bowls in front of the couple, "eat up!", he said with a smile on his face. Sasuke grabbed some chopsticks for him and Ayame then handed his date her pair of chop sticks. She smiled gratefully at him and split them apart quietly eating into her bowl. Sasuke quickly devoured his bowl and he ended up with a small scrap of noodle on his left cheek. Ayame noticed this as she kissed his cheek taking the noodle off of his left cheek. Sasuke blushed turning red as he looked around trying to hide his face. Ayame finished her bowl just as Sasuke finished his second bowl of the night. Sasuke took her hand quietly as they got up to leave after paying for their ramen.

"Thank you!",yelled out Teuchi as Sasuke waved good-bye to him. Sasuke took her hand quietly walking back to her house, Ayame blushed at the sight of her hand resting comftarably inside of his. They decided to take the long way home knowing as they had a lot of time before going back to her house for curfew at 11:00 o'clock. Sasuke soon pinned her up against a nearby fence kissing her passionately as she had done to him earlier. Ayame returned the kiss but stopped halfway feeling very shy as she looked away."I'm sorry sasuke..I just...", She gasped as he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it", Sasuke replied happily grinning like an idiot. I just like being with you and around you. Ayame stared down,"I'm still a virgin...what will you do about that? will you wait until I'm ready? Will you respect my decisions Sasuke?!",She yelled quietly into his chest. Sasuke laughed and stared down at her,"you really are cute Aya, you know that? Of course I will respect your decisions, why? you must be wondering why, and its because I really care about you, and I'm glad you agreed to come on this date with me." Ayame smiled and pressed close into his chest hiding her big smile, Sasuke walked her home and kissed her good night outside her door. He smiled and made sure she walked inside.


End file.
